Lysimar
Lysimar is a monster son of Circe and Erebus, the second major antagonist of Earthfall, making him the eighth antagonist of the forum. He is also the villain of the Precursor arc, which makes him to date an enemy of the entire forum.to character's profile on the forum) (Char's first name)'s Biography, Demigod Creator, post (post number). Appearance In his natural form, Lysimar takes the appearance of a humanoid form composed of thick, black liquid, oozing like slime. Everything about him as sharply defined--all joints are sharp points giving him a jagged appearance. He has six fingers on each hand, and a smile that stretches disturbingly up to his eyes, like a Glasgow grin, and his eyes are completely white. Personality Generally regards mortals as little more than cattle, yet treats demigods as if they were human (although the more heroic they are the more spiteful he'll be) and for the most part acts civilly enough around gods. He makes no attempt to hide his violent glee. There is little more to his personality than "Find demigod. Hunt next meal. Repeat ad infinitum." However, in the wake of Earthfall, Lysimar is revealed to be much, much more than that. He is incredibly patient, willing to wait years or lifetimes in order to complete a goal, and he is utterly obsessed with bringing the downfall of the Olympians. He holds grudges, and is theatrical, and a master of disguise. He can pretend to be anyone, fool everyone. He has a way with torture, knowing how the mind works and the best way to break it. He plays to his strengths and when he can't, he changes the rules of the game. That said, he has a problem with anger--it makes him lose focus, lash out, and not think clearly. His cunning is only matched by his bloodlust. Story Circe copulated with Erebus on the night of the autumn equinox, and bore Lysimar. He lived for years on the mortal world, feeding upon mortals and half-bloods. He has been killed a few times, but he's got infinitely more victims than the number of times he's been sent to Tartarus. The last time he died was about a thousand years ago. Before Demigod Power After his last death, Lysimar began to plot the destruction of camp and Olympus, though it would be some time before he would be able to enact his plans. As luck would have it, he stumbled upon Flynn, future founder of the Ronins. Lysimar fueled Flynn's desire for retaliation against the gods. He began to help Flynn build up the Ronins' ranks by finding demigods who had been abandoned or cast out. Eventually Flynn took over, and Lysimar faded into the shadows, with only Flynn aware of his hand in the Ronins' formation. The Hand of Doom When the Ronins began to make their presence known to camp, Lysimar sought a distraction. He encountered the recently resurrected Clayton Haggerty and manipulated him into attacking camp, setting off the events of The Hand of Doom. Clayton was eventually killed by Jolon, and the camp saved, but Lysimar was hardly concerned--Clayton had performed his part well. The Ronin War When the Ronins attacked, Lysimar was present at the battle, in secret. He watched Hannibal strike down Cal, and Peter sacrifice his arm to save Olympus. Incensed beyond belief, Lysimar made a hasty decision: to seek out the Hierophant, a legendary demititan long-thought dead. To that end, he tracked down the Hierophant's former lieutenant, Miranda Grace, and activated the Hierophant's latent mental conditioning, reverting her back to her Disciple persona and setting her loose upon New York City. At the same time, he posed as an elderly man on a winding road and convinced a few Ronin survivors to take refuge in the Canadian wilderness, whereupon they discovered the Hierophant entombed inside a mountain, and accidentally awoke him. Rise of the Hierophant Lysimar met with the Hierophant shortly after his resurrection. Miranda's attempt to revive him had failed, and she had joined the cause against him. The Hierophant was eager to kill both her and Jonathan, but Lysimar had other plans. He had grown concerned that a certain demigod, Ianto Montoya, had begun to suspect someone was involved in both Clayton's attack and the Ronin War. He convinced the Hierophant is would be smarter to kill Ianto, rather than Miranda and Jonathan. Sure enough, the Hierophant did as was suggested, and Ianto perished, preventing him from telling anyone of his suspicions. However, the Hierophant was defeated as Cal and Clayton had been. Lysimar hadn't foreseen that. He had to take more steps to ensure that eventually, the Olympians would fall. But the Hierophant's defeat bore unexpected fruit--it opened up the possibility of more Golden Age artifacts existing around the world, and Lysimar made it his mission to find them. Dream of the Dead He started with a man named Sentinel, a crime lord who had recently waged a very public war against three demigods who had been a thorn in Lysimar's side: Peter Tachytita, Jolon Edgecomb, and Veronica Carter. Lysimar possessed another demigod hero, Taren Bastendorf, and approached Sentinel expressing interest in a partnership. But Sentinel was less shy about appearing in public as he had once been, and that did not bode well for Lysimar's operations. So, when Sentinel's resources had uncovered another artifact, he pilfered it and gave it to three goddesses: Izanami, Ah Uaynih, and Morana. Convincing them to put aside their differences and wage war on Olympus, Lysimar asked them to resurrect Ianto so he could be interrogated, to make sure that he never told anyone of his suspicions. After confirming Ianto hadn't told a soul, Lysimar disappeared to let the three goddesses wage an undead war against camp. In the meantime, he used the distraction to help Sentinel search for the ultimate prize: an artifact known as the Harvester. Earthfall Under the guise of Taren, Lysimar aided the small army consisting of heroes from the four former plots (and a few new ones) in tracking down Sentinel and discovering the location of the Harvester. They managed to reach it before Sentinel had, but Lysimar betrayed the heroes and trapped them in an energy prison, after which he revealed that "Taren" had been working with Sentinel. When Sentinel attempted to activate the Harvester, however, Lysimar revealed his true form and killed him, assuming control. He piloted the Harvester towards the United States. When the heroes gave chase, Lysimar faced down Peter, Veronica, Tempest, and his son Drew in the Harvester's control room. He activated an energy field which neutralized all their powers and fought all four demigods on equal terms. He defeated Drew and Tempest, but had been distracted by them long enough for Veronica to lower the energy field. In revenge, Lysimar fatally stabbed her. Peter took the opportunity and, using his super-speed, smashed Lysimar through the Harvester and into the ocean, whereupon he dissolved back to Tartarus, cursing their names. Fatal Flaw Lysimar's fatal flaw is pride. Ablilities & Items Powers * Density Shift: He can phase through solid objects and virtually disappear into a shadow. As in, he will follow you via your shadow and pull you into the ground. * Shape-Shifting: He can change his appearance into anything he wants, including forming his limbs into weapons. * Possession: He can possess a person. When this happens, Lysimar gains complete control over their abilities, which are also vastly increased in power. The victim's strength, stamina, and speed also increases. Weapons * None, save the ones he can create from his body. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths * Can pass as nearly anyone * Incredibly stealthy * Strong and fast * Skilled in hand to hand combat * It's not a supernatural power, but due to shapeshifting he can be particularly terrifying when he wants to be. Weaknesses * WATER. It burns like acid and drowning him is the best way to kill him (on account of his grandfather being Helios, and because he's a liquid in his own right) * Light weakens him * Celestial bronze, obviously, but physical blows don't really hit him well, because he isn't exactly solid * When possessing someone, however, he is unaffected by light and water, but more easily killed by a Celestial Bronze weapon. Likes & Dislikes Likes * Demigods (as victims) * Underworld spirits and deities * Other monsters * The earth Dislikes * Demigods (as enemies) * Heroes * Sea gods * Mortals (it's more disdainful than actual dislike though) Trivia * Through a combination of direct action and indirect manipulation, Lysimar has the single highest body count of any character on the forums. * He also has one of the highest number of enemies on the forum. * Lysimar is one of the few plot antagonists who can never truly die--eventually, he will come back from Tartarus. * Lysimar is the first plot antagonist to be a monster. Reference List Navigation Category:Original Characters Category:Monsters Category:Greek Monsters Category:Plot Characters Category:Precursor Arc Characters Category:Hand of Doom Characters Category:Ronin War Characters Category:Rise of the Hierophant Characters Category:Dream of the Dead Characters Category:Earthfall Characters Category:Antagonists